


Um Aniversário Importante

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: A fazenda recebe uma visita no primeiro dia da primavera
Relationships: Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Um Aniversário Importante

O dono da fazenda de Stardew Valley acordou com o cheiro da primavera entrando pelas frestas das janelas da cabana. Era o primeiro dia da nova estação e ele estava animado para voltar a plantar de novo após um longo inverno sem poder fazer isso. 

No entanto quaisquer pensamentos sobre plantações saíram da sua mente quando ele abriu a porta da cabana e encontrou Shane do outro lado. 

Desde a sua chegada ali ele tinha tido pequenas quedas por quase metade dos habitantes da vila desde a sua chegada ali, mas nos últimos meses seus sentimentos por Shane tinham se tornado bem mais fortes do que aqueles pelos outros solteiros e solteiras que ali viviam.

"Bom dia Shane" 

"Oi" 

"Então está tudo bem…?"

"Eu estou sóbrio, não se preocupe" 

"Eu não achei…"

"Você teria motivos para achar se você achasse" 

"Então o que você está fazendo aqui...você colocou pizza na minha caixa de correio de novo ?" Ele disse e riu. 

"Não dessa vez. Eu vim te trazer isso" ele disse colocando o embrulho que ele carregava nas mãos do fazendeiro. "É um bolo. Minha tia me ajudou a fazer, ela é muito boa nessas coisas. Você está sempre dando coisas pros outros, eu acho que você merece ganhar coisas as vezes. E hoje é um aniversário importante" 

"Mas eu faço aniversário no outono" 

"O aniversário que eu to falando é o seu um ano em Stardew Valley" 

"Oh sim, hoje faz um ano. O tempo passa rápido" 

"Não passava antes de você chegar. Tudo era sempre a mesma coisa. Você mudou as coisas aqui, não apenas para mim" 

"Você é muito doce, você sabe disso ?" 

"Eu não sou. Eu realmente não sou. Eu estou apenas dizendo fatos" 

"Sim, você é" 

"De qualquer maneira, eu apenas vim aqui te dar isso, agora eu vou te deixar em paz" 

"O seu trabalho só começa daqui há algumas horas, certo ?" 

"Sim" 

"Porque você não fica aqui até dar a hora de ir ? É um bolo grande demais pra eu comer sozinho" 

"Eu provavelmente acabaria te atrapalhando, você deve ter coisas de fazenda para fazer"

"Eu posso atrasar um pouco. É um aniversário importante afinal, e eu gostaria de passar um pouco com você, se você me permitir" 

Ele não disse nada, mas o seu sorriso era uma resposta clara o suficiente. 

E o dono da fazenda pegou a mão de Shane e juntos eles entraram na cabana. 


End file.
